Frozen Electricity
by Summer.Lovin'xoxo
Summary: Hitsugaya X OC Squad 10's 3rd seat realizes she is not as normal as she thought she was. And shes not the only one who notices. Suck at summaries please read and review -
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is the first story I ever started writing, I just got this I idea and started writing. So yeah, hope you like it ^.^

Disclamer: I do not own bleach in anyway, only the characters that i have invented

please to not steal my characters ^^

enjoy

___________________________________________________________________________________________

My Zanpakto slammed against the tree, leaving a dent in its hard bark. With a grunt of frustration I pulled it out and looked the tree over, it was covered with dents, clearly all caused by my sword. I let myself sit on the soft grass of the field I had been training on for the last few hours. My chestnut coloured bangs stuck to my sweaty face and the rest was tied up in its usual high ponytail, secured by a silky white ribbon.

'_**Why**__** can't I be stronger, like the other shinigami in my class. I bet they could be able to slice the whole tree in half instead of leaving a stupid dent '.**_

I thought to myself as I looked up to the sky. Ever since I had arrived to the

academy I had always been the weakest one, even though I would train for hours afterwards. Most of the students had already achieved their shikai. Even though I hadn't yet. What surprised me the most was that I had been able to get this far. We were graduating from the academy into our squads this year and I didn't feel anywhere near ready. Most of my fellow students made fun of me because of how they could easily beat me in all the categories, except for one in which I was pretty good in which was kidou.

A small flutter of wings near my head snapped me out of my thoughts and I looked up and saw a hell butterfly slowly flying around my head.

"All Academy students in the 3rd year (A/N: I have no idea how many years they spend there :P) please report to the main grounds for the seating ceremony immediately" With its message delivered, it flew off towards the clear blue sky, presumably off to find other students in my year. My Lavender eyes widen in shock as I watched it fade away into the sky. My heart beat increased as I looked around in desperation.

'_**Now!?! Are they kidding me, I thought it was in a week. Shit, shit, what will I do? I can't fight yet, I can't even slice a damn tree in half. Urgh! I am so going to mess this up.'**_

The ceremony which was fairly simple to some people consists of fighting a member of any squad to determine which position to put you in. I can't even beat anyone in my class, do you see the dilemma here! I needed to get into a squad, I had promised. I had grown up in the Rukongai, 75th district. The rukongai is a place where all souls go to after a soul burial, basically it was heaven. It was made up of 80 districts, 1st getting the best service, food and water, for the others districts like mine we had to fight to survive. My two friends and I live in a shabby wooden house which honestly looked like it was about to fall apart any time. It was situated near the river, even though the water was more of a murky brown, fish still occupied it making us capable of sometimes getting food. I my not have seemed the best place to live but it was home. My two friends were Aki and Hiro, we had met one day when I had helped them steal pots of water form an old seller. They had already been living together for a few years and had accepted me into their home. Even though we were only seven years old and barley knew how to survive, we somehow managed. We stayed together for four years, until they both died because of hunger and thirst. Many people had died of it because we had run out of it. I lived alone for about two years, visiting their grave each month. It was then, after a year that I decided that I was going to become a shinigami. I had promised on their grave that I would be able to. Yet it was much harder than I ever imagined.

"Ririi!"

A joyful voice from behind me snapped me out of my daydreams. I recognized the voice though, it was one of my best friends Yasuo. As he ran up to me with a huge smile plastered one his face, he tripped one of the tree's roots and fell flat on his face. I smiled as I saw him, he always made me smile. He was so adorable with his shiny dark brown hair that framed his face and wide playful blue eyes which always seemed to have a sparkle. He always had a faint pinkish tint in his cheeks always from shyness or embarrassment. He a clumsy guy who either got lost and panicked or lived life to its fullest extent. I looked up and noticed that Kasuke was also there leaning against the tree, smirking as he looked inspected it.

"So Ri, this is al you can do?" he said tracing a finger over one of the dents, "you do know that the ceremony is today, right?"

Kasuke. I never really understood him, he was my other best friend. He had soft, shaggy blond hair and piercing green eyes which always seemed to know what I was thinking. I had always been a little shy with him since I had a crush on him, but I never actually told him because I knew I didn't have a chance. Stronger, prettier girls were always after him and he always had a different girl with him. It had bothered me at first, but its not like I could have done anything

"Yeah, I heard," I said with a sigh, "and honestly," I looked at tree, "I don't think I ready, they'll probably keep me for another year or something."

"Aw come on Ririi, I'm sure you'll do great! You'll probably even get a seat, oh won't that be cool! I hope we end up in the same squad, and then we could do so much stuff like…" Yasuo voice started trailing off as he started counting and rambling on all the stuff that could happen.

"Yeah, Ri, I'm sure you'll do fine," Kasuke told me as slung an arm over my shoulder, "cheer up a bit."

"Yeah whatever lets go," I told them as we made our way to the main area.

SO there was chapter 1, I know its short but I'm planning on making the other chapters longer. Please review and tell me anything that could be improved or if you do or don't like it and I promise I will update soon if you do like it.

Please review or subscribe or anything really

Babye :P


	2. Chapter 2

Well this is chapter 2 and as promised i made it longer

please read and review

Enjoy

Disclamer- I do not own bleach or anything else you recognize in anyway. I only own my characters which i have created.

Please don't steal. ^.^

* * *

The large wooden doors leading to the main grounds towered over us. I hesitated before opening them, I was still extremely worried about not being placed into a squad. Kasuke, on the other hand did not hesitate, he just pushed the doors open and walked right in as if he owned the place. Yasuo and I followed suit hurrying past the doors before the closed again. Other students had already arrived and there was also the taichos present, all accompanied with their fukutaichos, they were sitting there in all their glory watching everyone make their way towards the sign up board.

It was my first time ever seeing the taichous and I noticed that they were all different from each other in their own special way. As my eyes travelled along the row of taichou, I noticed one taichou that made me stop. Maybe it was the fact that he was shorter than the other taichous or maybe it was because of his snowy white hair that seemed to sparkle, even though they were sitting under the shadow of the ledge above them, that made me stop and look at him. Or it could also be the fact that he was incredibly handsome.

Younger than the other captains, he had a nice creamy skin that seemed so soft, beautiful teal eyes which were presently watching the students. His hair, which was a pure white, was in a sort of gravity defying manner, spikes going in every direction with one hanging over his eye. He honestly looked like he had been ripped out of a models magazine, especially with the wind lightly blowing through his hair. Only one thing that displeased me about his appearance was that there was no trace of a smile, a scowl which seemed to have permanently sketched its way on his face replaced it. His eyes, took on a curious look, and I realized that he had caught me staring at him and he cocked his head sideways a bit. Even though I was embarrassed and I knew that a blush was slowly creeping up my face I couldn't look away.

"Hey, earth to Ririi, is everything alright?" I heard Kasuke say waving a hand in front of my face.

"I didn't think she was this nervous, do you think she's alright?" Yasuo was peering at me, worry clouding his eyes.

Kasuke followed my eye sight to what I was staring at and let out a chuckle.

"She's alright Yasuo, she's just checking out one of the taichous."

When he said that, it sort of pulled me out of my daze and my face became beat red. I finally looked away from the teal eyes and I started shaking my head vigorously, ignoring the strands of hair that fell out of place.

"Huh? No, no, no you've it wrong, I-I wasn't ch-checking anyone out, I was… umm… just staring at his…white hair?" I managed to get out.

"Sure whatever you say kid," Kasuke teased, "come on lets go sign up before everyone else arrives."

"Hey! I am NOT a kid, I'm as old as you, I'm just shorter…Don't ignore me! Kasuke!" I shrieked as I ran to catch up to him.

* * *

About half an hour later, everybody had arrived and the ceremony was about to begin. After signing up we had to pick a number to find out in which order we were going to fight. Lucky me, I had reached into the bucket and pick out the number three, yay! (Notice sarcastic tone). There are two things on my mind that were worrying me. One, I was worried about who I was going to fight, I hope I don't get someone scary and intimidating. That wouldn't be fun. Two, ever since I had the taichou, I had been feeling really self-conscious and I was worried that I wouldn't be able to concentrate on the fight 100%. While the first student was fights against a 3rd seat, I think, I kept looking around trying to look anywhere except where _**he**_ was, but failed miserably. My eyes kept looking back towards him as he watched the fight with interest. That didn't help me at all. Would he be watching my fight like that?

I quickly looked down at the fight again, but realized it was over and the second student was already fighting. I sighed in despair and Yasuo looked over at me. He smiled and whispered in my ear, so we wouldn't disturb the others around us,

"Don't worry, like I said before, you'll do great, just have confidence," He smiled widely at me and patted me on the back, "and anyway, it's your turn," he pointed down to the announcer now calling my name.

As I made my way over to the fighting area I kept hoping that my zanpakto would do something, anything but of course it remained silent and receive a grunt form me. Once I arrived they announced the person who I would be fighting. That person was Yamkato Shonji, and what for it, he was a 3rd seat. He was about 7 feet tall, and had black hair which was tied in a ponytail that hung over his shoulder. The looked on his face worried me though, he wanted to fight and he wanted a real fight, which unfortunately I probably won't be able to give him. The person on the sidelines told us we could start while waving a flag. I smiled, a flag? This isn't a horse race, it's a shini…, I didn't have time to finish to finish that thought as a sword came down towards me, I rolled onto the floor and looked at my sleeve. It had a rip, ok way to close for comfort. I rolled again as his sword came down right next to me, exactly where I had been before. I jumped up on my two feet and sheathed my sword putting myself into a fighting stance, he smiled as he charged at me with incredible speed, with me trying to dodge each one.

"_**why aren't you fighting back? You'll got tired after a while"**_

The voice I heard made me hesitate and that was all he needed, he charged and plunged his sword into my shoulder. I gasped as I stumbled backwards, holding a hand to shoulder while blocking his sword with mine.

"_**Oops sorry, my bad"**_

My eyes widen as I kept blocking his sword with my maximum effort.

'Are you my zanpakto?' I asked in my head.

"_**Yes, I am. And the reason that I decided to speak to you now is that I have decided to help you in your fight here."**_

'Really?'

"_**Yup, now are you ready to hear my real name?"**_

I nodded my head and received and odd look form Yamkato.

"_**Ok well, my name is… Kaisou Kurohyou."**_

I nodded again as I pushed his sword away from mine with renewed strength and hope. He stumbled backward and I put my sword in front of me and closed my eyes.

"_**Pounce, Kaisou Kurohyo!" **_I screamed as a blast of energy made the sand and dirt around us fly in every direction. Once the sand cleared I looked at my sword, well I should say swords since I was now holding two things. My sword was surrounded by two needle like blades that twisted around the sword and there was little bolts of electricity running up them. There were also two ribbons, one blue and one white hanging from the end of my hilt. There was also a chain at the end of my hilt which was connecting to the other thing in that was in my other hand. My other hand was holding two blades which were hanging loosely one next to each other. I was amazed I had finally achieved shikai. Yamkato was looking at me smugly.

"Finally! A real fight!" He roared as he charged at me with incredible speed, more than before. I moved aside as he passed by receiving only a scratch on my cheek. I charged at him with my sword and struck it against his sword and trapped it between the needles and my sword. The bolts of electricity travelled onto his sword and up to his body, shocking his arms and hands. With my other hand I twirled the other to swords so that the rotated like a circle and swung it behind him. The blades sunk in his back sending electricity up his spine and into his entire body. His eyes widen as blood splattered from his back and he body went into spasm as bolts of electricity ran inside him. He fell limp against his sword which was in mine and his weight pushed down against my blade making me fall to the ground along with him. I yelp in pain as I fell on my wounded shoulder and fell unconscious.

* * *

I awoke to a voice around me, the light blinded me momentarily as I opened my eyes. As I looked around I saw that I was in an infirmary. Why in the world was I in an infirmary?

"Ririi! You're awake, that was quite a fight you did. See I told you, you would do fine."

A cheerful voice was telling me, presumably Yasuo. Wait a fight, I was in a fight?

"_**Uh yeah idiot, you know the ceremony. Are you sure you didn't fall on your head to hard. I mean I'm sure that Yamkato is the lightest feather in the bunch."**_

Oh right, ok I remember. I looked over at my shoulder and it confirmed what had happened. My shoulder was wrapped up tightly in white bandages. I winced at the pain.

Wait that was the squad ceremony right?

"Yasuo? Did I make it into a squad?" I asked almost fearfully

"Yeah, we all made it!" He sounded extremely happy and that relieved me. I had made it in a squad, we all had, "But I'm not in the same squad as you and Kasuke" His smile shrunk a bit, but went back up as usual, "Well at least you and Kasuke are in the same squad and its not like we won't get to see each other anymore, right?"

"Right," I smiled at him, "but what squad did you make it in?"

"I made it into the 4th squad, isn't that great, I get to help people and not fight a lot," by the end of his sentence his smiled reached up to his ears.

"That's great Yasuo, I always knew you were a pacifist"

"You and Kasuke made it into the 10th squad and guess what you both got seats! Kasuke being the 4th seat and you being the 3rd seat!"

My eyes widen in surprise and shock.

"You're kidding right? I made it into a seat, I can't believe it" I was saying this to myself, but Yasuo still replied.

"See, I don't you, you would do great. You should listen to me more often." He said patting me on the shoulder.

"Ouch" I hissed hoping Yasuo wouldn't hear, but he did.

"Oh no!! I am so sorry, I forgot you were hurt, Oh no no no! I…"

"It's alright," I said cutting him off, "it didn't hurt that much"

"Are you sure?" He asked with teary eyes.

"Yes, I am. Now cheer up, it's alright" I told him smiling

There was a faint knock at the door and we both looked at it in surprise wondering who it could be.

"_**It's your taichou and fukutaichou coming to see you"**_

"And how exactly would you know that" Yasuo gave me a weird look and I realized I had spoken aloud. I shook my head at him indicating I hadn't spoken to him.

"_**I just do, call it feminine instinct."**_

'Yeah, yeah' I thought

"Come in" I said loud enough so they could here. I did hope it was my captain I couldn't wait to meet them. The first person who came in was a gorgeous woman with cascading orange hair. She had grey eyes which seemed to be bubbling with happiness. One thing that stood out was her bigger than normal assets which Yasuo was staring at right this moment. I presumed her to be the fukutaicho since she wasn't wearing a haori. My eyes widen once again as I saw who the next person to come in was. A certain white haired person I had been caught staring at earlier. I held back a gasp, _he _was _my_ captain!?!

* * *

So that was chapter 2. hoped you like it. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter 3 and i know i haven't updated in a really long while. Exams were harder than expected so i really didn't have time to myself let alone write a chapter so i'm really sorry. I will be leaving today for 2 weeks but i assure you that when i come back i have have a new update for you guys ^-^

Disclamer: I do not own Bleach or anything mentioned in the story i only own the characters i have imagined.

Enjoy =D

* * *

My wide lavender eyes stared right into his cool, teal ones, I could see confusion and a hint of recognition. Oh God, does he know it was me who was staring at him at the main grounds and he's probably wondering what I did to deserve being a 3rd seat in _his_ squad. Maybe it was a mistake! That's it a mistake, they wrote my name down at a wrong place and somewhere out there, a poor young person is wondering what on earth he did to deserve not being seated and maybe he-

"_**Will you shut up and have confidence in yourself, why can't you accept that you're good enough! And by the way, you might want to close that mouth of yours."**_

'_What?' _Then with sudden realization I realized that my mouth was hanging wide open and I quickly shut it, a faint blush was creeping up my neck. Great now he probably thinks that I'm a freak.

"_**Do I have to tell you everything? Introduce yourself!"**_

"Huh? Oh right, umm my name is Fukushima Ririi, p-pleased to meet" I managed to get out while awkwardly bowing which was weird because of my shoulder and the fact that I was sitting down. The fukutaicho sitting down in one of the chairs next to my bed took no time into introducing herself and engulfed me into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh you are so adorable! Isn't she Taicho? I am so happy you are a girl, last third seat was a big fat boring guy who only did paperwork all day," She pulled me out of the hug and looked at me huge smile plastered over her face, "It is going to be so fun, Its boring normally and I have to go to the bar and get a little tipsy with some friends to have fun an-"

"Matsumoto," She was cut off by an annoyed sounding voice that I only guessed was my new taicho's. He was leaning against the wall and he was pinching the bridge of his nose hoping the headache would stop. She only grinned and turned back to me.

"I'm Matsumoto by the way, but _someone _ruined the introductions. You're no fun Taicho. Since you introduced me I will introduce you," She pointed her finger at him and said, "That grumpy, joy-sucking, boy over there is Hitsugaya Taicho. I would still call him short but he listened to my advice about growing taller with good sleep, he still is one of the shortest though," She snuck a look over her shoulder with a grin and received a warning look from the captain, "as I was saying that boy over there is Hitsuagaya Toshirou but call him Hitsugaya Taicho or else he gets annoyed I mean unless you want to annoy him I do it all-"

I had stopped listening to her and focused on the taicho who sighed at Matsumoto's ramblings and kept looking out in the hallway. Hitsugaya Toshirou… I'm looking forward to knowing you.

* * *

Thank you so much for all the people who reviewd and i am sorry this is such a short chapter it was all i had time to write

Tara-yo - Thank you so much for finding my story, i had to delete it because something was messed up and i tried to PM you but was not able to. Thank you ^-^

Thank you to all my other reveiwers ^^ They help me alot and if anybody has suggetions for the story don't be afraid to let me know i'm sure they will help me with writers block. :P


End file.
